


A good day for coffee

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Black Veil Brides, Evanescence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Amy lee third wheeling!, Bakery and Coffee Shop, I Ship It, M/M, My profile picture, Well - Freeform, i cant help it, phone texts, so cute, sorry - Freeform, they all third wheel..., yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101





	A good day for coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts), [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



 

 

 

Andy glanced at his phone. 

_R u there yet?_

_No. What bout u?_

_No. Cnt make it._

_O._

Andy sighed as he hit the send button on his phone. Jinxx was so bugging annoying. How could he meet him for something simple like coffee?

New York was a  busy place and how could he find the tiny coffee shop he was looking for?

He rolled his eyes and flicked some hair off of his face. 

_Whr is the coffee shp again?_

No reply

Andy got even more annoyed at Jinxx, first he says he can't go to a coffee shop for their bandaversary, and then he does not even reply?!!?!? 

Andy pulled up his email, and walked at a brisk pace down the sidewalk. 

For seven am on a Saturday morning, New York was busy.

A small shop was coming into view, it was called _Pix_.

He glanced at the Email

 _1296 arrow street_ That is the coffee shop called, Pix is where we'll meet up at.

* * *

 

Gerard always went to Pix to grab a cup of coffee, he enjoyed their caramel espresso con panna the most.

But of course, he had to order a caffe latte, and latte macchiato, for Frank and Mikey. OF course he had to get them things too.

He opened the door as he would any day. and sat down at the coffee bar. 

He sat in his usual spot. 

He noticed a new person sitting next to him. He had all black hair, high cheek bones, a cute lip piercing , and _hot_ eyes.

* * *

 

Andy glanced over his shoulder and saw a childish boy with short, dyed black hair, a red and stripped shirt, and bronze eyes.

He looked happy until their eyes met. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he hurried over to the coffee bar, a spot close to where he was sitting. 

A youngish waitress walked up to him, and asked him, if he wanted anything, he replied with, "Could I get a, um, caramel espresso con panna, Please?" 

The waitress smiled, nodded, and walked over to the coffee maker, and went to make his coffee.

A waiter dressed in a plaid black and blue shirt, with jeans walked up to him. He had brown hair and glasses. "Can I help you, sir?" He said, he sounded really bored.

Andy looked up into the waiters ice blue eyes, "Yes, um, can I have a coffee? Just black please."

* * *

 

A smile curled on Gerard's face, "Just black?" He said smiling awkwardly.

The boy with black hair smiled back, and made a straight face, "Like my soul."

Gerard laughed at his comment

* * *

 

His laugh is beautiful.

* * *

 

Gerard stopped laughing as the waitress returned with a coffee that looked like a painting.

He smiled at the waitress, "Thank you." He said slipping it out of her hands.

He took a sip. The caramel went perfectly with the coffee. 

A waiter came back with the all black coffee.

The boy put on a straight face again and said in the deepest voice he could muster, "Thanks."

* * *

 

The boy with dyed black hair cocked his head, "So, why do you like coffee all black?"

Andy took a sip, "Well, I like the bitterness, and the smell. I also like how strong it is." He made another straight face, "Like me."

The boy with dyed hair laughed, he seemed to think this was funny, "So...you are saying you smell?"

Andy blushed, "Maybe..."

The boy snickered, "I never liked all black coffee." He was playing with the straw of his latte. His eyes focused entirely on the straw, "Its too bitter. I prefer sweet."

"I am the opposite." Andy said smiling.

The boy looked up into Andy's eyes, He blushed, "My name is Gerard."

Gerard, what a beautifully unique name.

* * *

 

The boy with the black hair smiled, and stuck his hand out, as if he wanted to shake it, "Hi, I am Andy."

Andy. What a beautiful name.

* * *

 

"So, Gerard, what are you doing in New York?"

Gerard sighed, "We were SUPPOSED, to have a concert here, but no one showed up." He crossed his arms and looked back up Andy, "What about you?"

"Oh, well, I live here. Er-I mean that I was just visiting here, with some friends. Whats your band called?"

Gerard looked at the ground, "Well, I don't think you have ever heard of it."

"Oh com on, tell me."

"I am the lead singer in-" He took in a deep breath, "My chemical romance." 

"Oh! I know who you are now!"

Gerard blushed, "Ok..." He smiled, "But if you are a band stalker, I will just give you an autograph." 

Andy shook his head, "Nah, I am just Andy. Andy Biersack."

Gerard's Mouth hung open, "Wait you mean **YOUR** the main singer of Black Veil Brides!?!?!???!?!?"

Andy smiled, "Yes."

Gerard laughed, "I don't like Black veil brides."

Andy's heart sank.

Gerard's smile widened even more, "I LOVE black veil brides!!!!"

Andy smiled, he felt his heart jump for joy. He felt something in his heart he had never felt before...

 _Love_.

* * *

 

Gerard smiled at cute Andy biersack, and his memory snapped back into attention, "Oh crap! I need to order like two more lattes!!!"

He turned over to the counter, "Excuse me? Waitress?"

A new waitress walked over. She had black hair and ice blue eyes. 

"Sorry, what can I get you?"

Gerard glanced at her name tag, it said Amy. "Ok, Amy, I need a a caffe latte, and a latte macchiato."

Amy smiled, "Sure can do." She turned aground, and walked off.

Frank and Mikey were the only things he was thinking about....

And Andy's perfectly sculpted face...

* * *

 

Andy snapped into attention, he did not think that Gerard had this much coffee each day... _did he_?

Gerard shrugged, "Sorry, I have to get some friends coffee's too. They have probably already woken up and are wondering where the hell I am." 

The waitress named Amy came back, and gave him the Lattes. Gerard murmured his gratitude, as she left.  

Gerard smiled and stood up, "I am SO sorry, but I have to go bring these back home, to my Band mates. Bye!"

Andy smiled as he watched him leave, and remembered something, 

"Um, Gerard?"

He turned around curiosity filled his eyes,

"Yes?"

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Gerard turned around and walked out the door.


End file.
